Son Of Artemis
by freewind613
Summary: Ancient powers are coming together to attack the Olympians once again. This time a power not thought to return is used again. Three children now stand in the path between salvation or destruction. The only problem is they will never be accepted by others. Will there troubled past bring them to destruction or will it bring light to previous thoughts. Dont own percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**please review and tell me what you thought.**

**I do not own the percy jackson series or its characters.**

* * *

**Son of Artemis chapter 1- Camping **

It was getting late, so while the other two slept Cory sat on an elevated rock. Stairing at the stars and the moon. This had always been his most comforting thing to do. As the light shone down calmness crept through out his body, easing the tension from his cracked ribs. There last mission had brought them to the brink of death yet again. Only now with the news of the Earth Goddess destruction could they rest.

The glow from the moon intensified whenever Cory wished. It had become his personal sun, while under its rays he felt invincible. Still it was also his own curse to burden. His existence was an abomination on the world. He was a half-blood, but unlike others his mother had not concivied him. The thought of his lifes beginning caused him to squeeze his battered legs. Blood spread out on the bandages that concealed both his scarred hands. Looking from his hands to the girls silently resting next to the fire, Cory grimaced. Cuts, bruises, broken bones. The sight hurt Cory almost as much as it did the two of them.

Loyal to the end were those two. They snored, argued, and made stupid mistakes but unlike others they always came back. They were Cory's personal stockers in dirty ponytails. "Snap." Cory launched to his feet reaching for his knifes. The moons rays shoned into the forest trees. Even with its light the thick trees and bushes covered the area infront of him. Just as Cory was about to launch into an attack the bottom of the shrubs broke free to reveal. "Ow its you again."  
Putting away his knifes, heliodoro then Alkmene he sat back on the rock. The coyote sauntered over to his right side resting it's head against his leg. Cory scratched behind the big dogs ears eliciting a groan. Speaking of stockers this had to be the fifth time the black coyote had found him. Animals were always finding Cory but this one had become particularly persistent. So much so Emma had taken to calling him midnight for his color and for his timing. Midnight always appeared at what they assumed was midnight. Not original but it was still bad to go nameing wild animals.  
The sudden appearance had almost relieved all previous thoughts, almost. Cory looked up at the stars thinking again how he was a freak. Unlike other children of the gods he had been more "created" than born. Like Athena's children he had been brought into this life by magic. Stolen magic however was his luck.

In the days leading after Zeus blatant betrayal of his oath. A very dark power had been fighting the moon goddess Diana. The creature, a warrior created souly to fight the roman goddess new a secret. When the gods would switche between there egos there was a window. Memory's would become vage to the other half creating loss. In that window the monster had managed steal blood from Artemis. Another pointless attack had been the only thing Diana assumed. Completely unaffected from the stolen blood. This nerve had leaft the goddess Artemis with a complete blankness of the battle.  
No one knew that when a god broke his oath to the stix it affected all there living descendants. When such oaths were throughn away other's were twisted.  
The monster instead of being casted to Tarterus became air then pulled to his master.

In the ruins of the Myan temple sat nothing. The creature nealed before nothing at the throne presenting its trophy. A viel filled with golden swirling blood. The room grew colder the air went away till it resembeled the outer most region of space. Three figures dropped to the ground off to the right of the monster who had stayed neiling. Along with the figure appeared two more viels, each with golden Ichor.  
Sacraficial statues had been placed within these temples by the old mortals that once inhabited the country. They were untouched, unaffected by time. Perfect for the sacrafice that would take place. Each human was brought forth to neil infront of a statue. An opening resembling a postal box door layed out waiting for the offering . Cutting each mortal across the neck before pouring the golden ichor inside the monster stepped back smiling. The smile short lived when he reliezed it would be the only witness to this event. Molecules burning it felt like the sun had been dropped within his body. Then he combusted in a rain of powder. Leaving behind its final trick. When destroyed he had cursed himself like only he could. Anyone leaft with in the room would be lost to one another. It was reverse tracking leaving the children capable of finding one another. Unlike the creature's now previous employer who would now spend eternity in an attempt to find them.  
The mayan's had perfected the creation of this magic. Creating life through the ending of another. Brutal but affective when you needed say the power of a half blood. Now there strengths would be his to claim when he reformed.

At least that's what Cory had gotten from the old scaley lizard before he had destroyed him. If it was true, which by the way all there lifes were going it seemed possible. Only problem. They could not go to the God's with this news. After they'd hear what they had to say, they most certainly would destroy them. Destruction most definitely went against his promise to protect them. Cory looked down at the two, Ashley had woken up. Stairing at him intently they both new it wasn't over. Not after what they had just escaped. If anything it was just beginning to look like the end of exsistance.  
"Get some more sleep I've still got enough energy to keep going." Cory said looking away from her fluorescent green eyes. "We leave tomorrow at sun rise. As much as I like Colorado, we have to do it. We don't have a choice anymore." Cory looked back down at Ashley who was already back to snoring. "Ow right. Why worry about destruction when you get the offer to skip watch?" Rolling his eyes he looked back to the coyote who too had fallen asleep snoring contently. Two more hours went by before Ashley woke again. Time to releave Cory so he could sleep. So Cory rolled over next to the Coyote useing him as a pillow and fell into a nightmare.

The dreams cory had were brutal. Like all half bloods his were never as simple as falling of a cliff. No, naturally there had to be a giant talking dragon. Scales with more color's than any rainbow ever created. It stood twenty feet high with silver and gold eyes. "Please tell me your friendly." Cory asked his dream visitor. Instead of answering the large dragon just stared at Cory. Intrigued by its eyes, Cory failed to notice colors coming from the monsters mouth.  
"Crappp." The blast wave sent the hill side crumpling to the kassem floor. "Ok, so your not friendly." Cory sarcastically stated while holding onto a ledge only a foot down. The vibrations of the ground were doubled by a tremendous roar. Then as if to make matters worse the head of the dragon appeared directly in his face. The monsters silver eye reminded him of his own. Well his irises anyway, the dragons whole eye glowed in a familiar way. Cory thought he was opening his mouth to blast again until a voice filled his head.  
"You will come." The voice echoed in his mind rather than the rocky cliff. "Show it to me." Cory had no idea what he meant.  
"Dude I dont have any idea what your talking about but your breathe stinks." His voice wouldn't come out so all Cory could do was think the insult. To which the dragon actually heard. Growling lowly the monsters massive paw reached out exstending one claw. Cory had no idea what he was doing, didn't dragons know he could not be hurt in a dream? That was his normal assumption until searing hot pain shot down his arm.  
"Ouch!" Letting go of the cliff edge Cory's right arm was caught pinned to the wall. The dragons massive head leaned in closer, a mear inches were his teeth. Cory looked over at his right hand. "What the." Some how he had been burned, his skin smoking under the massive paw. "Wh-," cory began before he was cut off.  
"You will come, son of the moon." That's when he let go. Sending a confused Cory to a rocky ground below. Before hitting bottom he was jolted awake screaming. No it wasn't his screaming it was Emma, and they were under attack.

* * *

**Don't forget to review tell me what you thought. The next chapter will be longer and better written.**


	2. Son of Artemis Chapter 2- Hunted

**Son Of Artemis Chapter 2- Hunting**

"What in the world is going on?" Cory yelled jumping to his feet pulling his knifes. The girls were holding there own below him against large wolfs. Cory jumped down from the rock landing between the two.  
"Couldn't tell yah," Ashley started saying avoiding a swipe from one wolfs paw. "One minute everything's fine then they just appear out of no were. No vibrations, no sound. Just hay were here time to die." Ashley side stepped a lunge then drove her sword into the monsters chest. Retreating back to a rocky path that led up to the cliff Emma gasped.

"Look," she pointed to the wolf Ashley had just stabed. Instead of dissolving it stood right back up looking ticked. "That's not good." Cory ran through what these things were unsure until the memory finally hit him.  
"There werewolves. The werewolves of Lycan the first wolf." Looking past all the betas Cory searched for the Alpha. He was not with his pack, strange but probably for the better. A pack without its Alpha was like a math teacher without his text book. You could teach but without it you had no clue were to go. Like the wolfs before them they could attack but were unorganized.  
"Ok, now that we know what they are how do we kill them? I thought the doors of death were closed, should they not being dieing?" Ashley was right, not that Cory would admit it. Then he started to think of the old legends of how you fought werewolves.  
"Yes they will but were attacking with the wrong weapons." Both Emma and Ashley looked over at him like he had just spoke french. "Just watch." He said stepping forward in time to intercept an attack. Catching the wolfs claws with Heliodoro he slashed the neck with Alkmene. The wolf made a garbled sound then exploded into dust. All the others backed away from Cory watching him with hatred.  
"Cory how did you?" Emma started to ask.  
"Silver, my blade is made of quick silver and magic." The werewolves could only be affected by silver or fire, so right now he would have to go in alone. Unless Ashley would suddenly catch fire, again. "Both of you retreat back cover me with midrange attacks I'll deliver the kill shots." It was a good plan the elevation from the rocks would give perfect assist. Not to mention Emma and Ashleys combined abilities. It would be over in seconds if the wolfs hadn't retreated to the woods.

"Hay why are they running that's not fare." Emma protested to the retreating forms. Cory wanted to laugh. Like it was common for any monster to fight fare, but still.  
"I don't know b-"  
"We need to go now." Ashley interrupted looking frantic. A look Cory recognized immediately.  
"How many?" Someone was coming in there direction.  
"Over twenty, and there's more wolfs by the look of it." Not argueing they all grabbed there stuff then took off north from the West advancing attack."I'm not sure if there friendly but there fast." Ashley said as the three keap pace with one another.  
"Will have to assume enemy besides." Cory looked over there conditions. "Were in no shape to fight off that many, or escape." The girls nodded in agreement then continued through the woods. There was a safe house further north of camp. Once there they could restock on weapons and Nectar. Besides there was this feeling that Cory might know there pursuers . "Will make are way to that rocky shelter we built, and once there grab what you can including medical."  
"Ok but then what, are we really going to do it?" Ashley asked smacking aside a strand of her long muddy brown hair. They knew they had to infrom the gods of there information. But in doing so they would be outed, it was a double edged sword. Talking about it only upset Emma, who knew that if they found her out the God's would not hesitate to kill. Cory had had a few ideas with only one making any real since if he was to protect them.  
"I don't know what were gonna do yet, just forcus on the here and now. Did we out run all of them yet." Cory looked over to Ashley who focused on the ground around them. It took several seconds before she looked back up.

"Not all of them there's two wolves about hundred and fifty yards out. Then three people twenty yards behind them. Who ever it is there gaining really fast and right on the trail were using." The girls looked at one another then Cory who was lost in thought.  
There's only one other option, he thought. "Look you two need to get to the shelter, were only about fifty yards out." The two looked over at Cory who flinched from the look in there eyes. "Look just-,"  
"Do not think for one second were leaving you behind. We may be running but we have the advantage." Cory looked at Ashley confused. "The traps you idiot, remember?" It took him a second but Cory eventually recalled making those traps.  
"Yeah but those are hunting traps. What happens if there not an enemy, they'll be pissed if we hit them." The two brunettes looked at him quizzically. They didn't know but Cory had an idea there pursuers may not be after there lifes, yet at least.  
"Cor-." Emma was cut off when a wolf dove out of the shadows for her neck. "Aahhh," she screamed the wolf slowed down then Cory struck. Dissolving to dust the werewolf hadn't even come close to hitting anyone. "Ok, how are they getting this close?" Emma asked Ashley slightly some how enjoying the adrenalin of the situation. Ashley just shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't have a clue they have to be teleporting or some thing cause I can't see them coming." She said looking upset at Cory and Emma. Resting a hand on her shoulder Emma smiled up at her.  
"It's ok, just makes the fighting a littleharder."  
"No it doesn't." The girls looked at Cory. "In the shelter, I leaft behind some weapons. There made of pure silver, switch blades and arrows." Smiles crept on the there faces. "But first let us leave a couple surprises for our guest."

The sun light was reaching the top of the sky. With it came a new bide of strength for cory. "Ok that should do it. Ashley how much time do we have?" Each trap was set to cause a little pain but nothing fatal.  
"They slowed down when the two groups met. We still have ninety yards , but are you sure about these traps? We did set them up fast." Her worries were pointless. Cory just smiled over at her while they took off for the hideout.

"Trust me, if I set a trap it will work. After all it's in my blood."  
"And what a find scent your makes to fallow." All three stopped dead in there tracks. Looking in the direction of the trees around them they cursed. "But as much fun as it was to follow you I'm sorry to say this chase must come to an end." Stepping out from the shadows of the surrounding trees were the werewolves they were trying to avoid. This time complete with there alpha standing in front of the half bloods.  
Bones braded into his hair, a wild look in is eyes and what looked faintly like blood on his fingers. Yet Cory felt no fear in his presence. An almost electric charge went through his body. Urging him to charge the wolf, to cut him down to prove dominance. He would have done it to if Emma hadn't placed a calming hand on his arm. Breathing deeply to try and calm himself Cory looked at the situation. They were almost surrounded. There backs had been leaft unblocked. Even so it wouldn't be so hard for one of the werewolves to catch up with them before they were gone.

"So tell me child why is it you run? You do realize the rest will join us shortly?" The alpha laughed. The girls peeked over at Cory and the alpha. "It must be a cursed fate to live like you three. Unwanted, unloved, just usele-," a blade cut through the air by Lycans face. It embedded itself in the tree an inch from his face. Blood trickled down Lycans cheek to the ground. Every one had been stunned to silence by the action Emma had just taken.  
"So you have been practicing. Well it is too bad you couldn't hit flee bag in the mouth." Ashley said pullkng pulling her sword out. A three foot celestial bronze double edged blade. Emma pulled out two more throwing knifes.  
"Yeah well I got tired of hearing him talk. So are we going to stand here our." The other two caught the opening. Charging they each took out the ones infront them only for two more to appear. All the time Lycan stuck behind his wolves laughing at them. His laughing was seriously ticking Cory off. Turning slightly he avoided a set of claws then cut the werewolves head off. Lycan hadn't realized it or was too ignorant to believe that he was losing.

"You mut!" Screamed Lycan smacking asside the wolf that had ripped his ear off. No wait not a wolf a coyote.  
"Ha, chew him up midnight." Emma yelled pumping her hand in the air. A lowd growl followed by even more growling from the trees echoed out. Wolfs this time walked from the tree shadows, eyes locked on to Lycan.  
Cory cut down the final werewolf then faced the surrounded Lycan. Each wolf was now pacing around him looking hungry. It had been good luck that Emma had remembered her silver throwing knife. Even so it didn't seem right to let her or the wolfs and midnight have the final kill. No Lycan had to die in a fight. Losing his honor would be the only way to assure peace.  
A hi pitched whistle went out from Cory, catching everyone's attention. "Lycan you will fight me now. You have no escape, no backup, and most importantly you have disrespected my friend's." Emma and Ashley lookef at Cory almost smug like. Proud that he had acknowledged there friendship to this monster.

"Ha, I could tare you to shreds child." Lycan had to pause so as to step further away from Midnight. Who now sat waiting for something to happen. "I have fought for thousands of years. The moon goddess herself fears me." He continued to try and boast himself up but all three demi-gods quit listening. At this point Lycan had stopped sounding intimidating and started sounding more like an exaggerating child. "ARE YOU LISTENING!" Lycan screamed at the three now playing rock paper scissors. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. LOOK AT ME!" No matter how loud he got the three continued their game. Finally ending after the best two outta three from Ashley and Cory.  
"Yes."  
"That's not fair." Ashley complained.  
"How?"  
"The sun was in my eyes." Ashley said folding her arms and turning her head. Emma just rolled her eyes then sat down against a tree.  
"Calm yourself rocky, it's not like he's going to be a great triumph. Heck, his flees could probably do more damage than him." Cory laughed at Emma's joke while Lycan seethed over in his corner.

They both stepped into the center cirlce the wolfs had made. Lycans eyes boring into Cory with hatred. Hatred for the insults and hatred for his pack that had been killed. It wasn't like this was personal on Cory's part. If the werewolves had leaft them alone nothing would of had to happen. Instead this "Alpha" had been poorly miss informed of there abilities. Alone they were powerful like children of the big three. But just like those children they would fall alone. Together however they were nearly unstoppable.

Cory five seven light brown spiked hair with a few cut lines from close calls. Silver eye's and a small amount of freckles at the bridge of his nose. It was a wonder he had survived to make it to his twenty years of age.  
Emma at seventeen was an interesting mix of things. Dark black hair, five-four, with dark brown eyes. She was the glue that held them together and the sedative that calmed bad situations.  
Ashleys five-six was a constant argument of whether she actually made it five-seven or not. Muddy brown hair with bright green eyes. She had a few freckles spread out on her cheeks. Like Cory she was challenged with allowing anything making her appear weak. She was strong, powerful, and most importantly like the other two loyal.

Now the two girls watched as Lycan sized Cory up, doing cirlces. Cory did the same thing slowly rotating the blades in his hands. Each step took them further apart until they finally reached the edges. The wolfs did nothing to Cory only snapping at Lycan.  
"So who yah worken for, beta?" Cory was rewarded with a nice loud growl from Lycan. He could almost swear he heard the wolfs laugh. Leaping for Cory's throat Lycan changed in mid air to a large wolf. It's teeth were bone white, his fur black gray, and his eyes solid coal black. "Well, did I hit a sore spot flee bag?" Mockery was never a good thing to take part in during a fight. It usually lead to bad luck later but these jokes surved a purpose. Each new one Cory used Lycan fought worse consumed with his rage. It did great to help him in finding an opening but this wasn't all he wanted. Kicking out his combat boot caught the werewolf in the right side of his face. The teeth on that side had partially been kicked in wards. Although it still had no fatal affect.

"I'll say it once again. Who sent you to attack me? WELL?" Swiping out a paw Lycan tried to cut Cory's ribs. Already a sore spot with the damage they had sustained earlier. It would not be wise to let him get in even a moderit blow. Sweat caused the black tshirt Cory wore to cling to his chest. Sun light beat down on the woods, heating everything quickly. Normal people may have weekend but Cory always felt strengthened in it's rays. Calming himself while countering another attack Cory found another opening.  
"Damn it." Cory yelled out in pain. His ribs felt like molten rock. The wolf had faked him. It would have been fatal if those teeth had connected to his flank.  
"CORY." Emma screamed, Ashley stood pulling her sword. Cory just back peddled. The trees above had started to rustle.  
Strange, cory thought. There was no wind to move the branches. Each wolf had let out a fierce growl as if warning Lycan to beware there presence.  
"AHHH, die boy." An over eager werewolf charged the crouching boy. He must have thought it was out of fear or pain. Striking like a flash of lightning. Cory's blade drove through the monster chest cavity.  
"AHHHH," Lycan bellowed out.  
"You must have not known." Lycan looked down at Cory as he dissolved slowly. "The tiger lays low not from fear but for aim." Pulling his blade out Cory stepped back as the wolf dropped into ash. Ashley was the first to reach him grabbing his arm. Twisting each arm the girls looked for new injuries. There were none or he would have been in a lot worse pain and trouble. "Girls I'm fine." Needless to say they didn't listen. Finishing there inspections they both stepped back then smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?"  
"For almost getting yourself killed." Ashley said stairing daggers.

"Then almost getting bit. Seriously what were you thinking." Emma helped. The two would have continued but Cory was laughing. His ribs were still in a lot of pain which helped tears streak down face. Another volley of smacks came to land on his arms.  
"How can you laugh at that." They both said in unison looking then at kne another breaking into laughter. Regardless of there injuries or the situation they were in it was hard not to. So much so that they had almost forgotten the wolfs.  
"Hay, were did midnight go and those wolfs?" Emma asked the two spinning in circles to try and find them. Cory looked around the spots they bad just been sitting. Each track was well covered but not enough to go unnoticed by a trained eye.  
"They all went south." Scratching his head he watched as the tracks all rounded behind them."Ow wait." He panicked. The other reason they had run or at least he had run. "Ashley." Ashley looked over at him from the tree she had been inspecting.  
"Yeah?"  
"The area. Can you search it again?" She closed her eyes then focused. Emma walked over and waited till Ashleys eyes shot open. All three locked eyes and understood.

Without warning they shot down through the north of the woods. At the speed they were going it would be difficult for anyone to keep up. Then just in time traps went off. Trip lines, nets, and punching bag arrows went off ever were behind them. Screams echoed out toward them along with several unpolite comments on there lives. Judging by the voices, Cory had been right about the identity of there pursuers. Which meant if they were caught, they would be as good as dead. If she was with them Cory would die slowly.  
"Who is it now?" Emma asked panting heavily. Ashley grabbed Emma arm hauling her along.  
"Cory I don't think we have much longer till-," she never finished that sentence. Just as they reached a solid oak tree a white wolf dove out for the two. Cory slammed the hilt of Heliodoro into the dogs head.

"Move now get the weapons both of you." They wanted to argue but Cory charged.  
The wolf was fast, much faster than Lycan had been. Each swipe and jab Cory made was avoided then met with teeth snapping an inch from his arm. It felt like hours were going by. The longer they fought the more tired Cory became. Jabbing once again his blade missed only this time he triped falling hard. Growling the wolf dove for his neck but was met with a black wall of fur. Midnight snapped at the wolfs neck growling even louder. Pushing the wolf back was proving to be no easy feat for the coyote who was out sized. Cory stood grabbing the knife he had dropped. He stepped closer to help almost dieing from the arrow that flew pass his face.

"What the," Cory yelled jumping back to look at the woods. Silver camouflage pants, white shirt, and a silver hunters mask. The only indication it was a girl was her poneytail sticking out. Then obviously the shirt reading Hunters Of Artemis Tour 2014. Cory thought she would draw another shot and end him. Instead of doing the simple thing she put asside her bow. It just disappeared in to thin air. Then whistled to wich the wolf stopped his now very bloody fight. Midnight didn't buy it and lunged for the wolfs flank then went flying back yelping in pain. Cory saw the girl wave her hand. She had hurt midnight. "Two can play at that game," he thought. Pulling out one of Emma's throwing knifes he threw landing a shot in the white wolfs front leg. The wolf screamed out in pain.  
Cory looked at the girl who looked over at him with a death glare that could quill Ashleys bravery. "You attacked my friend, I returned the favor. This will be my only warning. Take your mutt and leave while I still let you." Cory hoped she didn't hear the fear in his voice. He had almost no strength leaft to win another fight. Judging by his visitor it didn't look like she was weak either. Cory pulled his blades up completing the image of fierceness. It did nothing. The girl drew two wicked hunting knifes then crouched. Eyebrows scrunching up Cory really started to wonder how he managed to get so lucky. The girl advanced slowly toward him with the grace of a trained killer.

"Fine I should warn if you choose to go through with this. I will kill you." Cliche but he had nothing else. So regretting his volunteering to stay,he charged. Surprised was the girl obviously not expecting a frontal attack. Or that Cory could possible be that stupid. Slashing with his right blade then punching out with his left Cory hopped to at least cut her hands. Each attack was deflected with ease. The grace at which the girl moved amazed Cory. Well it would have if he wasn't fighting for his life. Cut, jab, slash, and duck to repeat. It was deflected with such ease it infuriated cory. This girl was toying with him. Each opening she made was met with a smack from the hilt or flat of knifes. About half in to this Cory was sure he had atleast fifty new bruises and quit possible a broken rib.

"Fight back you coward." It had to be the stupidest thing he had ever said in his life and that was saying something. Once he had called Ashley ugly as joke. It was met with Cory flying off the presidential mountain. This he would not live to regret. The girl instantly knocked his blade asside. Twisting her other blade inside Cory's right she unarmed him then knocked him on his back. Cory attempted to stand until a hunting knife was placed against his throat. His arms had become pinned under surprising force on the girls part. Her right boot dug into his left wrist preventing him from useing Alkmene. Right arm pinned beneath the knee of her leg his head held down with her left hand, he was done.

His bones were broken, his injuries were worsened. It wasn't in him to ever say die but right now he was as good as dead. The girl leaned in looking him right in the eyes. It creeped Cory out, no one usually looked him in the eyes like this. Those strange gray eyes. NO, not gray,SILVER.  
"Ow don't tell me." The blade against his throat pushed further down against him. "Well? Go ahead,do it." The blade had stopped just before the point of drawing blood. The girl staired at him then raised her hand away with the knife. A blur movement happened then everything went black.

* * *

**Don't forget to review tell me what you think so far.**


	3. Son of Artemis Ch3-One Big Nightmare

**Son Of Artemis Chapter 3- One Big Nightmare**

"Move," cory yelled trying to get Ashley to stand. She was laying face down unconscious from the bash to her head. Emma had gone over the hill with an earth born. The Giants were too strong for them to beat. Cory tried to stand on shaky legs as the blood tricked out of his hands. Emma would still be alive if she hadn't have saved him.  
"No,NOOOOO." He yelled with no intention of strategy. Just to let off the anger, the fear, and the heart ache he felt. One of the giants turned to him finally abandoning Ashley. Only problem Cory was not in any better shape. Each step forward the giant took the earth rattled. He stopped four feet away from stepping on Cory and raised his boulder sized fist.  
"Goodbye." Cory was positive that had not been his voice. He turned to a blinding light and a thump sound went off behind him.  
Jolting straight up from the bed he was on cory looked around sputtering.  
"So your awake finally." Looking over at a chair next to the bed sat a girl. Electric blue eyes, punk choppy black hair, and a silver tiara.

Cory just sat there stairing at the girl beside him. She wouldn't know it but they had met before. Besides even that, what was he still doing alive? His head hurt like Hades but she hadn't kill him, why? The girl Thalia Grace just staired at him with a guarded look. Thalia was guaging his reactions what little there were. At the moment Cory was just shocked and extremely confused.  
"Damn," Cory mumbled under his breathe. All the weapons he had were gone.  
"You were disarmed long before you woke up." Thalia smiled amused leaning back in her chair watching. A smile crept onto Corys face. Clearly Thalia was not smart enough to know he didn't need weapons to fight off someone. By there physical differences it would be like taking candy from a leather jacket wearing baby. As if reading his mind Thalia's smile went away. "You couldn't make it four feet before you'd be tied down." To easy a come back so Cory let her continue. "Besides you should be grateful. If not for use you'd be dead by now." Snorting Cory looked her dead in the eye with that same intense look he had been put under a while ago. She flinched back a little then adjusted herself, obviously she had seen that look before. Thalia stood from her chair turning her bracelet on her wrist.  
"Ok I have to go tell my Lady your awake." She stopped from leaving the tent to turn back to him. "I did mean what I said. Do not try and run or we will tie you up." Her eyes lit up excited by the idea of fighting someone. Pushing through the tent entrance Thalia disappeared.  
"Yeah that's what I'll do." Cory whispered as he got up looking around. It was a spacious tent. More so than average, most likely inchanted. A cot like bed on the ground, a locked chest infront of it, and that chair Thalia had been sitting on. Not much to work with in such short time. Pulling back the edges to the tent Cory noticed he was cornered. All around were young girls doing various activities. Cutting wood, sharpening weapons, and some packing away equipment. "There goes the front." Cory quickly went for the back, only stopping to make a small distraction. Grabbing the chair Cory busted the legs off then drove them into the ground. Pulling the sheet off the bed he tore off string bits strong enough to tie. He quickly knited the entrance to the post making a little time. Picking up the other leg for a weapon he tore quietly through the back of the tent. Tree's and bushes as far as the eye could see, just one small problem. The big ass wolf from earlier sitting directly in front of him.

"Nice lassie. I'm just gonna," Cory tried to step forward but the wolf let out a piercing howl. "I tried nice." Swinging for the dogs head with the stick Cory was disappointed to say he caught it. Growling now all that separated them was a piece of hardly thick enough wood. "Well I guess fetch is out of the question?"  
"Like you staying were I told to stay?" Cory turned and found Thalia along with several other hunters.  
"Well as much as I'd love to stick around." Kicking out Cory hit one of his own traps.  
"NOT AGAIN," Thalia screamed jumping. She nearly avoided the volley of arrows that flew. The rest of the hunters were caught of guard. The wolf tried dove for Cory's unguarded side, only to be swatted by a punching bag arrow. Rushing the tree's Cory was gone with Thalia in persuit.  
"Stop you coward."  
"Not gonna happen." Ducking to avoid a low branch Cory continued. "But your welcome to go back."  
"As if. I'll drag you back if I have to." They passed into a deeper part of the woods. Now here Cory and the girls had set up a few more violent traps. Passing the first one a snare that would hang Thalia.  
"Shit," cory muttered. "I hate having a conchinse." Weaving past the deadly traps Cory attempted with the easy stuff. Nothing worked. Thalia anticipated every attack and avoided them with with grace. They were going to end up in open field soon if Cory didn't do something. Hitting two traps at once. Three arrows flee by, then a log swung low.  
"Ha, goodbye Miss. Grace." The field was nothing special just your average open grass plain. Withbit being only thirty yards away from the hideout. An arrow landed in front of his foot nearly cutting off his toes. "WHAT IS THIS? DO YOU ALL SERIOUSLY HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO?" Calming from his little out burst Cory found what had to be the oddest monster he had seen. Seven foot tall, molten red, black armor. Not just black. Black as the back of outer space or a house with no windows and lights. He had wings and a tail. "Duuude, what in hell are you." The thing actually smiled.  
"Exactly," he responded. His voice sounded like metal on stone. When he spoke his voice brought memory's up of death and sorrow.

"Ahaha, hay why did you stop?" Thalia finally had caught up with him. "What. Is that?" Catching on Thalia pulled out a canister that turned into a spear. Then she turned her bracelet for her shield with the gorgons Madusa printed on it to pop out. "Ok I'll drag you'll back after we deal with him."  
"Love to but one small problem." Thalia looked at Cory who showed both hands. "No weapons." Rolling her eyes, a bow appeared strapped around her. "You really wanna get me killed huh?"  
"Not yet, take this." Handing him the bow and quiver Cory felt the weight slightly unbalanced. "As much as I'd like to drag you back right here and now. Your friend is coming." Cory looked over to find the monster had turned his weapon into a staff and was now charging straight at them.  
"He's not my friend."  
Jumping to the side while dragging Thalia. They nearly avoided a pinata winning strike. "Well he's not mine." The monster attempted another strike. Flipping back Cory notched an arrow and shot. Each shot he made was deflected by that staff. Keeping the monsters attention on him, cory hoped he would not notice Thalia coming in behind him. Reaching back he came up grabbing air Cory cursed. A swip for his side connected, sending cory several feet landing hard on his back.  
"No," Thalia shouted jabbing at the creatures back. The monster managed to catch the attack with his tail.  
"Aaaaa," yelled a metallic voice. Cory looked over. Thalia's first attack was avoided but not the electricity she channeled through the spear. The beast went air born to avoid Thalia.  
"NOW," Thalia looked at Cory waiting.  
"I'm out of shots."

"Check again," cory tensed. The voice hadn't been Thalia's. It was that same voice from his dream. Looking around for the dragon he found nothing. "Check again." Cory reached for the quiver on his back finding another shot.  
"What?" He pulled out the arrow. Rainbow colored tip with solid black wood.  
"Aaaaa," the monster screamed again. Thunder bummed as lightning channeled through his armor.  
"No time to question." Cory aimed waiting for it.  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SHOOT." Thalia screamed at Cory then checked the monster. He was charging through the air right at her. Then it happened. Just as he lifted his arm to swing he let himself become exposed. Releasing the shot, it sailed into the monsters arm pit.  
"Aaaa."  
"You know you yell a lot?" Thalia laughed at Cory's joke. They stopped laughing when the arrow glowed bright multicolor light.  
"What shot did you use?" Thalia ran over joining Cory.  
"I, I don't know. It just kind of appeared." They watched as the light got brighter. "Hay that kind of looks like its going t-"  
"GET DOWN," Thalia screamed knocking them both over a log. Cory felt the explosion go off then risked a glimpse. The log did nothing to stop the blast. Instead it was Thalia's shield that did the protecting. Panting and sweating she let the shield drop to look at the damage.  
"Wow."

All grass and most surrounding trees had been fried like an egg.  
"Ow great you made it." Cory said drawing Thalia's attention to the hobbling monster. His armor was gone the staff he haf been holding layed before him. Golden ichor leaked from several gashes on its chest and arms. It's face that looked almost human, had remains of his crew cut scattered throughout his head.  
"How is that possible and what in Hades was that arrow?"  
"You ask a lot of questions." Cory laughed at Thalia's enraged look. "Before you pumble me." He gestured to creature. "We have something to take care of." Laughter filled the air dipping the atmosphere in a cold wind. They both looked at the monster slowly healing.  
"It is not over moon spawn. We have many purposes for you three." Thalia looked at Cory confused who just shrugged it off. "All your efforts are for not. The universe is repeating it's most costly mistakes and you." The monster pointed a bloody finger at Cory. "Your mind showl be earths destruction." Frozen to ground was an accurate description for. Yeah, Cory couldn't find the part of his brain to move. So instead he watched as the monster waved his hand and with it released a wall of flame.  
"Ow time to move," Thalia said taking off south. "Cory move now," a voice yelled in his head. Jumping back Cory from the blast he winced from the heat.  
"That voice." Back pedaling Cory moved as fast as his legs would allow. He made all the way to the end of the clearing. Just in time for the creature to fly above his own blast.  
"Your death is assured." They watched as the creature. Glowed brighter and brighter. Both Thalia and Cory knew to avert there eyes. When the light went down so did the wall of fire.

"Seriously that's it." Cory looked over at Thalia as if she had just grown a second head. "Ow you can't tell me your not a little disappointed?" Cory wasn't sure what he felt at the moment. But at the moment the monsters absence let open a previous problem. They were both tired and bruised but Thalia had come here with a purpose.  
"So I'll just be leaving." It finally hit Thalia what he was trying to do.  
"Ow no your not." She stepped in front of him aiming her spear.  
"Haven't gotten past this game?" Cory knew she was not going to let him leave easily. So stepping back nonchalantly he aimed his heal at a trip line.  
"Your coming back with, I told you this already. Now you can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Cory smiled.  
"I pick option three." He kicked out breaking the line. Nothing happened. "What the," he mumbled. Thalia just laughed a little at him.  
"A basic trap really." That was not thalia talking. Instead the voice was a little more accented. Thalia straightened and put away her weapons. Sweat beaded on the back of Cory's neck.  
"This is bad," Cory thought. That voice he had never heard but could only belong to one person. Stepping out from around a tree came a girl examining a trap. His trap more pointedly. She had disarmed it before he had even gotten here.  
"Yes and if I hadn't you would of ran off again." Cory tensed.  
"She's in my head," he thought.  
"Not in, just simply listening. This trap would have done better if it had been hidden better. Also the knot you used was too easily undone." She acted like this wasn't an execution but simple a training exercise. The goddess looked up at him with no emotion.  
"Who said anything about an execution?" Thalia looked between the two trying to decyfer what she was missing. Cory risked the question that was screaming in his head now.  
"So your not here to kill me?" There it was again that same emotionless gaze.  
"No." Yeah that was so not good. In the back of her eyes Cory recognized that same look he had when he lied. "You do not believe me then?" She stepped closer to him.  
"Well." Cory found it impossible to move again. "What is with this," thought. He felt so slow for some reason. The goddess stopped nearly an inch from him and leaned in to whisper something.  
"Killing you here would prove nothing." Cory looked at her with a sidelong gaze. Then what she said made it all make since.

"I need you awake first."


	4. Chapter 4- Introducing My Mother

**Son Of Artemis Chapter 4- Introducing My Mother**

Haze started to clear from Cory eyes. When he finally blinked all of it away, he found himself looking up at the night sky. The pain in his head was intense. So much he almost forgot what happened, almost.

Attempting to sit up he found his hands were tied together with something golden.

"Made by Hepaestus. Like your blade Hiliodoro, it's made of Celestrial Bronze." Cory looked over to find none other than Thalia Grace. All the other girls were standing off by a tint watching intently. All of them seemed to have hatred in there eyes. Wincing from his pain Cory noticed another detail. That tent, the tent all of those girls were huddled around. Laced from Moonlight itself, embroidered with the symbol of the huntress.

Thalia noticed the wince, along with the distant glare. She kneeled beside him with a canteen

"Drink this," she said not really waiting for a response. He instantly felt relief through his body. Pain subsided so much he could think clearly again. This camp ground was not a dream like the other. That tint, it had to have her inside. What ever turned out to be there meaning for this. Cory knew one thing, it would not end well for him if he stayed.

"We are here to talk," Thalia said. Her gaze was unsure. Thalia knew in her mind that no one who just wanted to talk, sent am entire hunting party. She also could tell this kid had no means to believe her. What with being disarmed and being tied up with magical cord. She too would call bull, still. "We treated most of your wounds we could at the scene."

"Only one life threatening, others were scattered throughout your body. Obviously from previous battle you had taken part in." A girl standing in front of "the tent" answered for Thalia. She had long brown hair with a fierce look in her eye. "I suggested putting you down." Snickering commenced from on lookers. "But sadly I had been over ruled." Thalia smiled a little before nodding.

"Thank you Pheobe for your uhh, professional opinion." More snickering. Thalia watched out of the corner of eye, as movement came from her guest. Cory tried nonchalantly to undo his binding some how to no avail. Magic would not be undone without magic. So to put it mildly, he's screwed.

"Realizing how trapped you are now?" Thalia asked glancing over toward Cory with a side long glance. She had a smirk of defiance in her that said for him to try.

"Great," Cory thought. "She knows I'm dead and still thinks it's funny." Then an idea hit him, a stupid one bound to fail.

"Who are you?" Cory asked putting genuine confusion in his voice. Thalia arched a bemused eye brow, knowing he knew good and well who they were. However she did seem welcomed to play the cat and mouse game. Turning to face toward cory, Thalia chuckled slightly. "What I really have no idea what is going on." He could feel the stairs at his back then front. Fear was not a word for Cory any more. He had faced many opponents, had fought many battles. But if there was such a thing leaft in him. It must feel like this felt, corned with almost no way out.

"Well if that's how you want to play this." Thalia said low enough so only he could hear. "Hunters, tell me did we make a mistake?" Laughter filled the air. Every huntress seemed amused at the accusation. "I guess not," Thalia said still stairing down at cory. Which might have seemed intimidating to anyone else without a defiant streak.

His injuries had lessened down to manageable, which worked just fine for now. Rolling back quickly when Thalia had turned her head toward a huntress, Cory sprang forward. Stumbling slightly almost killing the smoothness, Cory steadied himself. Thalia stumbled half a step back in surprise. His less than smooth move not being what she had planned. Now instead of looking down at Cory, she was now forced to look up.

"Well aren't we mister eager. It's not every day someone has the gall to jump in front of there death." Cory smiled at Thalia lame threat. Even when he noticed her hand creep toward her spear canister.

"I thought you said this were to be a conversation," cory asked. Raising an eyebrow questionable at her remark. No one was amune to how much Cory could get under there skin. Even second in command of these girl scouts. "But if you'd really like to change our meeting." Cory could not have done it twice if had been paid. Lunging forward he achieved the reaction he had been hoping for. While Thalia would be less to break orders attacking with her spear. What with a perfectly good shield available, her hunters were not so bright.

Thalia tapped her bracelet to shield from an attack.

"Sucker," Cory said under his breathe. Kicking off her shield and flipping he heard it. The notch release an arrow.

Shoooop. A huntress arrow whistled by Cory's back cutting his rope. Landing perfectly and pivoting around. Cory rewarded Thalia's assistance with a swift kick too her unprotected side. She had been desperate to see if the arrow had connected with Cory, leaving herself open in the process.

"Uhhh," Thalia groaned hitting the ground hard.

"After him," screamed several voices. It was too late however. They would never be capable of keeping up with him. Not after they had healed him that is. Cory took off striding out like a deer hoping to escape a predator. It would have worked too if not for one problem.

"Craaaap!" Cory yelled when his long distance run was met with an invisible force. "This is bad," he said to no one but himself.

"I tried to warn you there was no leaving. Would you like to rethink your previous actions." Thalia said all this while walking toward Cory, completely unafraid. Mistake number two and this one would cost her. Pulling back like a dafeated child to turn. Cory pulled Hiliodoro from his sleeve. "Go on try it, I have been itching for a good fight." Thalia had seen the attack coming from a mile away. Spear tip to cory chest, shield for defense. To say Cory back was to the wall would be an understatement.

"Well?" Thalia asked actually waiting for his attack. Cory still had no idea what to really do. The wall behind him put a mager damper in escape plans.

"How about this," hollered a voice that could be heard in Cory nightmares. Everything seemed to stop well more like slow. Kind of like one of those action movies when everybody gets real slow and the action gets intense. Trees shook as the whole ground split, momentarily removing the huntress wall.

"What the Hades," Thalia yelled. Her reflexes had become all but useless. It felt like she was fighting molasses. Tremors went throughout camp, tipping over every huntress. Cory dove backwards past were there wall had been.

"Great he's gonna run again," Thalia thought. Two stood from behind a tree armed. One with black hair threw Cory a bow and quiver. Sweat beaded down Thalia neck. If her reflexes did not return soon it would be a slaughter. Cory lunged back in at Thalia, no weapons drawn. "Were did you hide the other?" Knowing immediately what he meant, Thalia smiled. Indicating the were abouts of his other dagger Alkemine.

"Well?" Thalia asked seeing the fear in his eyes. What ever rolled through his mind at that moment keap him from noticing. "Here I'll make it simple for you." Rolling back to send her combat covered foot skyward. Thalia connected with a solid blow to his abdominal. Successfully landing Cory on his back. "Move now!" Thalia shouted out to her hunters.

"Do not even move a muscle." Cory had been quick to recover. Much quicker than Thalia had been. She could feel the cool texture of a blade against her neck.

"You really going to do it?" Thalia asked. "I really don't think you can do it." Moving ever so closer. Cory had no intention of hurting anyone that badly. Hesitation made it only simpler for Thalia foot to touch his. Air burned around the two, as Cory hair bristled.

"CRAP!" Cory screamed out flying back on to a tree. He had been affectively tazed.

"Daughter of Zues," Thalia said confidentially. "So I will ask one time for your surrender." If so simple Cory thought, and right on cue with that thought.

"As if," Emma shouted. Of course it had to be Emma. She truly had no clue when to stay silent in any moment. Her powers were drained. What other hope did we have. Several huntress who had been buried waist deep were now digging to freedom. All a matter of time. Thalia continued to just shake her head. Dusting off her leather jacket when she stood.

"You have a lot spunk kid. Our fight is over though, so drop the weapons." Thalia liked the fire of a huntress inside the girls. "Coming peacefully makes a better negotiation starter." As if Emma planned to ever negotiate. Ashley maybe, but not now with Cory between them. "I have zero intentions of hurting your friend-"

"Brother." Cory looked over toward Emma.

"What," Thalia asked.

"I said he is my brother, not just some friend." Emma looked truly series with no waver in her eyes. Flinching back from the look in cory eyes, Thalia brain momentarily becoming confused. That look almost looked like her goddess "I will beat you to death stair." As Cory sat up once more, dusting himself off. A stalemate seemed to have appeared. All movement seemed to stop, until suddenly. All huntresses put away there weapons slowly before kneeling.

"Cory we have another problem," Ashley said. Strong power appeared beside a tree. Unfortunately that tree stood behind Cory.

"Put it away now," came a voice. He sheathed his blade, knowing better to attempt an attack. Thalia now knelt looking on in curiosity. Cory looked down at his own blade pressed against his neck. "Yes Alkmene. Not a very unnoticeable weapon if one choose to hide there identity." The female voice continued on with her one sided conversation. "I expect you two as well," she said. Ashley and Emma put away there weapons, cursing under there breathe.

"Cory," Ashley asked. "Who is this?" Well why start out friendly. If her hatred for him was true, then this would be a lovable reaction. Glancing over at his two friends.

"Ow you haven't met my Mother." Searing pain came next. Creeping through out his body till Cory finally dropped back down. Luckily a tree caught him in time.

"CORY," both girls shouted. Taking another hesitant step forward. Four arrows landed perfectly before each foot.

"Don't," Cory called over. "Just let me," he flinched from his pain. "Let me handle this alone." As if he really had it under control to begin with.

"Really? How do you plane on handling this if you stay on the ground?" In a nutshell Cory hadn't a clue what to do.

"Who do you think you are anyway." Emma spoke up. "Your fat head along with your girl scouts could have leaft us alone." Why, why couldn't have been Ashley to speak up for them. Cory thought. Now were gonna die.

"I'm." Pausing not for affect, rather for steadiness. "Going to ignore what you just said." Heat came off the body behind Cory. Almost enough to melt an entire freezer section at your local ice cream store. "As for who I am." She stood to her full four foot height. Looking about twelve with silver eyes, a bow, and Cory knife. The girls had no clue who they had just insulted. Her hand still rested Cory knife to his neck. Stars seemed brighter in comparison a few moments ago. Wind whistled, animals moved upon all hunters.

"I am the huntress, the moon goddess. My name brings power to the night and hope to Maidens. Artemis."

Ashley dropped toward her knees nearly missing previous arrow shots. Emma just stood there with her mouth hanging open, imitating a fish. Thalia looked over unsurprised of each reaction. Well almost.

"Ow come on you didn't like mine," Cory asked. Leaning over away from his blade to look up. "Mine had kind of a nicer way of coming off." Emma rubbed off if you stayed around her to much. Pain erupted through out his body again. Blacking his eyes and dampening his senses. If this had been Artemis idea of talking. Cory hated to see what an execution could be. But sadly he'd be experiencing that first hand.

"Child you have no idea what I'm capable of. Nor how heartless I can be. Death would have already consumed you had I not intervene."

"Whaaa," Cory attempted to ask. Intervene, she said she had intervened. A sigh of relief came out of Thalia. Cory still continued stairing at those silver eyes that held no emotion.

"Hunters, make camp for our time here will be short." Immediately groups dispersed. Jobs were to be done if camp was to be correct. Only Thalia seemed to stay behind. Watching on at the spectacle no one else would ever see pass this century. Or Minutes, it was anybody guess really at this point. Still Cory had nor an idea what Artemis had done for him. "Stand," Artemis said to Cory. Not wishing to die just yet he stood. Alkemine pressed securely upon his neck still. "Walk now," she commanded.

"Wait what are yo-," Ashley stopped mid sentence. Artemis had turned with a gaze of rath. "Never mind," she said lowering her head. Emma looked equally as frightened yet less willing. Thalia stepped up however to cover.

"Let it be," Thalia said at the two. "Go over there," indicating a new tent bearing a Caduceus. "Your wounds will be treated." Each hesitant at first finally moved one by one. "Finally," Thalia said turning. Her Goddess had leaft her behind. Dragging the boy toward. "Ow this is not good." There direction lead toward Artemis tent. One not a soul had entered beside a huntress or Percy. Thalia bolted forward, reaching both in no time.

"Enter," Artemis commanded yet again. Cory stumbled inside, taking in his surroundings. Thalia walked next only for a strong hand to stop her. "Wait here."

"But-"

"You will wait here while I," Artemis paused for a moment. "Decide what I shall do." Thalia began sweating a little, a hard feat for her immortal body. "My lady," Thalia felt compelled to remind her of something.

"I know already." She would not meet her eyes. "I will do however, as I see fit." With that Artemis marched inside her tent.

"Why this," Thalia said toward no one. "Could we have not had another war instead, even another rhyming curse."

Inside the tent lined several animal pelts and what looked oddly like monster. A fire blazed, illuminating all corners.

"Impressive," Cory thought. "This had to take time. But when you're immortal time probably was not a factor."

"It truly is not." Artemis walked around her fire to sit. Only the two of them now. No witnesses, great. Artemis eyes tightened slightly with a turn of her head. No doubt listening in on his thoughts again.

"I would not need to if you merely spoke." True but weren't thoughts to be private somehow. "No," Artemis replied to his unspoken question. "Nothing is private in this world. Not even with gossipers."

Cory felt like she were saying something directly to him. Hinting. Silence again. Cory had no idea what to say. I mean what could you say to someone who had not a thing in your creation. Now suddenly it's, "hi Mom." Artemis flinched. Cory just chuckled, knowing full well she did not like what he thought just then. Still he needed to get to Ashley and Emma. Even if that meant fighting or.

"Shit," Cory cursed. His back landed on the ground. Not from balance but from the now adult goddess with her knee in his stomach. Alkmene pressed against his neck yet again. There was a wild look in her eyes now.

"I would love to see you try." Her nose nearly connected with his. "Nothing then?"

"Well I'm beginning to see what the girls meant." Artemis arched a fiend brow.

"Ow what is that." Cory smiled up at her defiantly.

"That look in your eyes. If it is anything like mine, I'm beginning to understand how uncomfortable it can be." Utter shock racked Cory. Artemis actually smiled, or smirked. Instantly she was gone, sitting back at her previous position.

"Sit up so we can talk or we skip to what you assume you are here for." Cory sat up waiting.

"What are we here for?" Artemis was silent for only a split second.

"To decide if I should kill you or se-, what is that?" Cory looked at down. Now it was his turned to be confused. Burned on to his hand was now a large claw mark. Straight lines cutting through a symbol of the huntress. Resembling a branding mark almost.

"I-I have no idea how that got there." Well he did not in his moment of fear.

"I take that back, you're going to die." Artemis lunged in to a large shield.

"You can't," Thalia shouted. Holding back the goddess was proving to already be impossible. "You know what will happen." Obviously something bad, Cory did not plan to wait and find out. Diving for the door and nearly making out, Cory was tackled again. What was with him. He was not a child of the dirt goddess. A knife landed beside his head, nearly decapitating him if not for Thalia. Wrestling around with her help made only slight difference. It being Cory would not die alone. Pushing, pulling, and rolling. All three wound up out side now. Huntress gathered confused as to what to do.

Artemis finally released Cory when Thalia tazed her. Backing and crawling up for distance, the three stood waiting. Thalia covered in sweat while gasping for air.

"You know the punishment. We must consult with our father first before anything."

"Forget him." Thunder roared so loud branches fell from the trees. "He has been marked." She indicated Cory right hand. Thalia turned to look at his hand confused. "Were all doomed now." No one understood what she meant.

"Marked by what?" Cory asked slightly worried. Artemis gave him a look of absolute hatred. "WELL?"

"Mystikos drakos," every one understood the Greek. Yet only a few seemed to understand what it meant. Cory not being one. He did however remember both his dreams in vivid detail again.

"Ow," Cory said. "That mystical dragon."

* * *

**Do not own Percy Jackson Series **


End file.
